my life in the world of pokemon
by CHIMCHAR THE HEDGEHOG
Summary: hey guys! this is my journey in pokemon world were the generation is jotho/kanto but national pokedexed pokemons. i hope you enjoy and review..
1. the beggining

It was Monday! I wake up at 6:00 am as I was going to choose a partner for me!

I came out of my room! My mother was waiting for me.. she spoke- good morning! I know why you wake 6 hours earlier then before…..

Me- mom! Please! I am in hurry!

Mom- ok ok ! just take this things.. poke dex- pokegear- bag-and ID card..

Me- what's this?

Mom- they are important things for you. You'll need them on your journey. That blue coloured video game thing is a POKE DEX. Where you'll see information , cry , height, weight, appearance, etc.

That thing is pokegear where you can call anyone!

And that is…

Me- bag ma! I know , ok I'll start my journey! The Jotho journey! bye mom!  
mom- take care! Bye

I stepped my leg outside my house.

There was the lab at my house's side.

I went there. Went inside.

Prof. Elm was waiting for me.

As I entered he spoke- welcome! I know you! You are our neighbour's son. Your mother had just called me and said that my son David is coming here, so prepare some pokemons to choose.. It's ready. Go choose one from there. I headed up for CYNDAQUIL I went . I went . just that time the wall behind there broke . a ninja came quickly and stole the pokeballs. And then disappeared..

Elm- no way! No! now what? I am very sorry David!

Me- no , ha it's ok!

Suddenly the lab's door was opened and do you know who were they prof.s from other region! From kanto,sinnoh,hoenn and Jotho's was there.

They- our pokemon strarter'sare stolen!

Elm- same here! Who was he. Anyone saw him?

They- no we were out of the lab!

Me- I did! I saw him! I remember his face.. he was like Japanese!

Elm- really? Then come ! quick let's go to the police!

Rowan- yes..

We went at police…. After some conversation between prof.s and cop. I was sent to make sketch of the thief..

After some time. Sketch was ready…. He was the RANGER! Now what?

I had an idea! I asked them to give me empty pokeballs I rushed in lab(elm's lab) and said loudly there… hoosh! Good thing the pokeballs were empty these starters are safe! That robber stole empty pokeballs.. the ninja heard it . he came again to rob but I had kept net trap there where he got trapped! He was arrested.

Now here. Good job David. Your braveness saved us! Now as a gift you can choose any 3 pokemons from all's starters- a grass , a fire and a water. Here choose!

**There were12 pokeballs. From that I DAVID will choose any three one fire, water and grass who are they? Find in the next chapter!**


	2. getting first pokemons and Jack

Oak sais " common now go for you 3 partners… "

I headed forward to choose 3 pokemons from 12….. I said,' MY GRASS TYPE IS…. TREECKO!'

Then, ' FIRE TYPE IS CHIMCHAR!' and then ' MY WATER TYPE IS MUDKIP!'

Prof.s said,' ok done would you like to give them special nicknames?'

I said, ' no! it's ok!

Prof. Elm said, ' well! Well! Well! Now you can start your journey .' ' go ahead'

I said thank you and rushed out!there was a guy he was sad. I asked him WHY?. He spoke,' I don't have any pokemons with me nor pokeballs and no money..'' but I want a pokemon now!

I said,' but friend…'

He screamed,' I want I want I want!'

'ok ! if you nag like this for them I'll give you 3 pokemons.. come with me but one thing I'll lie a bit..ok!'

And I caught his hand and went in the LAB where the profesors were there.

I spoke,' uh.. excuse me but . this is my brother and he wants pokemons can you give him please! He cried from morning because I was getting pokemons he is nagging a lot. Please give him!'

Prof said ,' ok! But don't cry.. here choose 3 from here…

Kid said, ' who are they?'

Professor replied,' there are three grass types , water and firetypes. CHIKORITA BULBASAUR TURTWIG are grass type… CYDYAQUIL TORCHICK CHARMENDER are fire ypr and TOTODILE SQUIRTLE PIPLUP are water.. choose 3 from here.. go!'

Kid said,' hm….. I need totodile , then ….. turtwig and charmendar . yes! '

Prof. said , ' ok then! Go take them and start your journey too!'

We both went out . I asked him,' wait wait! What's your name?'

But we missed that professor Oak was there!

He asked,' what! You don't know your brothers name?'

I said , ' no no professor! I asked him if he had given any names to his pokemons..well he said no..'

Prof. Oak said, ' then what's his name?'

I said' JAY!'

But professor told him to give him his id card. He gave. Professor saw and said,' his name is jack here!'

I said, ' no JAY is his pet name JAY (J) for Jack!'

And then I went to my home with Jack.. my mother was waiting. She said, well! You choosed pokemons .. wait who is this guy?'

I said,' he is my friend!'

And we went out and started our REAL journey!

He said , ' wait what's your na….'

I said,'now come with David quick.' As I saw profesors going home..

He asid,' ok bro. let's battle!'

I replied,' but .. but. We are just starting up..'

He said,' I don't care!battle!'

I said,' ok mate! If you are saying let's battle…'

We were ready…

He choosed totodile ..

I choosed treecko.

He shouted,' no no! that's cheating. I'm smaller then you . choose the same type.. wa…..!

I said,' no no don't cry don't cry! Ok fine . GO mudkiip..'

Our battle started.. he said,' go quick use razor leaf!'

I said,' are you crazy ? how can a water type can learn a grass type move?'

He said,' then which powers he have?'

I checked totodile's data.

TOTODILE the sharp jaw pokemon. He is joyful. And he can get angry too. He can smash rocks using his jaws.

His moves are… WATER GUN SCRATCH RAGE AND BITE.

I said,' wait! Idon't know what are my pokemons powers or data. I must check..

MUDKIP the mud fish pokemon. Its power can crush boulders. It rests by covering itself with mud at the bottom of a river.

Moves.. mud shot , water gun , dig, bubbles.

I said, ' ok then go for mud shot…'

He used mud shot! Straight attack on totodile!

I said,' wait! Why don't you dodge?'

He said,' I don't know how.?'

' just tell him to dodge..'

'Ok! Go totodile dodge!'

I slapped my head!

This thing continued for long.. finally I told mudkip to use dig.. it was ritical hit! Totodie fainted…

Jack said,' how can you!' I haven't trained my pokemons proprerly and you attacked them!" I'm not battling with you! Totodile return..'

He went in lab and gave rest and potions for totodile. And then came back..

**Our parents tell us to go quick to reach at the shop but others say go slow or you'll fall! This thing ! I hate such things.. but what to do! It's same with me! Jack nags to battle and then stops.. what will be next ? find in the next chapter….**


	3. EEVEElution

And then we continued our journey. 'when we will battle David?' Jack said..

'later Jack!'

So we we we started our journey on route 29.. pokemons coming… roaming jumping… etc. suddenly an eevee appeared.. 'It has the ability to alter the composition of its body to suit its surrounding environment ' said the pokedex.. but he came towards us and stole some potions from Jack's bag! And rushed..

'I am gonna catch it! As he took my potions!' jack said and threw a pokeball..

Eevee broke it..

'well not enough! Go totodile!'' use water gun..

Eevee was hurt.. eevee rushed in the trees.

'hey wait! I'm coming behind you!'

And he rushed in the trees.. I followed him..and we both found that there was a huge herd of eevees ..

I told Jack to keep quite but he shouted and threw a pokeball in the herd.. one eevee got caught.. but the other eevee's were angry.. they rushed behind and with some kind of stones.. they caught it in their mouth .. suddenly they evolved.. all looking very different..three typed..

I checked each of them on pokedex..

' VAPOREON Its cell structure is similar to water molecules. It will melt away and become invisible in water.'

' JOLTEON Every hair on its body starts to stand sharply on end if it becomes charged with electricity.'

'FLAREON's fluffy fur releases heat into the air so that its body does not get excessively hot. Its body temperature can rise to a maximum of 1,650 degrees F.'

Suddenly some eevee's turned into a pink fox without any stone..

ESPEON is extremely loyal to any TRAINER it considers to be worthy. It is said that this POKéMON developed its precognitive powers to protect its TRAINER from harm.

While some went towards a strange grassy rocks and turned into leafy creature..

'When you see LEAFEON asleep in a patch of sunshine, you'll know it is using photosynthesis to produce clean air.'

While some went towards the icy rock… and turned blue coloured creatures..

' Glaceon By controlling its body heat, it can freeze the atmosphere around it to make a diamond-dust flurry.'

"whoa"

Suddenly they started to attack on us..

We rushed but we were surrounded by them from all the sides..

**Now what will we do..? find out in the next part!**


	4. 1st day of adventure gets complete

I felt something was wrong .. suddenly jack removed all his pokemons and started attacking..

But they were to strong and so..

**Totodile fainted..**

**Charmendar fainted..**

**Turtwig fainted..**

'no way!' jack said..

I just remembered that pokemon could chat which each other .. so I removed all 3 pokemons and told them to tell them that we are not going to harm you and we just wanted to know why you stole our potions..

They conversed and then all eevees became happy.. they made a way for us and there was a rainbow coloured bird who was there..

I took out my pokedex..

'HO-OH's feathers glow in seven colors depending on the angle at which they are struck by light. These feathers are said to bring happiness to the bearers. This POKéMON is said to live at the foot of a rainbow.'

'what! It's a legendary!''then we must help him.. I have some full restores and reviews ..i'll have to catch it first and I threw a pokeball as he was very weak he was caught!

I rushed in the lab of prof. and gave the pokeball of the legend to him and told to recover him..

After some time he was brought out with whole recovery.. I released him and then he flew up showing feelings of thanking..

The eevee also thanked me and jack..

According to me jack had understood that what was a pokemon actually..he gave up the thought of catching the eevee.. we continued our journey.. and soon reached in the cherrygroove city.. there was a old man.. who was talkative..after his talk was over he gave us running shoes..

Suddenly jack asked,' grand pa! I don't want this shoe .. I can run fast with this boots o NIKE! Sorry.. ' we giggled..

Before We continued our journey on route 30.. we took rest in pokemon center of Cherrygroove city… I was feeling sorry for that old man..

**well it's night here goodnight! In the next chapter we will start our day again..**


	5. Jack understood it!

So the sun rised and we continued our journey from route 30 . suddenly a trainer came and challenged me..

Jack said ,' plase I'll battle!'

'you are small kid! You just watch how we battle..' I said..

In anger he sat there.. and that trainer started the match.. his name was MAC

He choosed gloom..

'gloom huh.. wait a minute..'

I removed the pokedex to check him

'GLOOM releases a foul fragrance from the pistil of its flower. When faced with danger, the stench worsens. If this POKéMON is feeling calm and secure, it does not release its usual stinky aroma.'

I choosed chimchar..

Chimchar used flame thrower..

Gloom dodged and used sleep powder.. chimchar used flame wheel..

Gloom sprang up and used leech seed .. it struck hp was leeched by gloom ..

Chimchar used dig.. gloom used ingrain.. the rrots went deep in the land.. it hit chimchar.. he came out with pain.. and his hp was leeched again..

And then suddenly gloom came rushing and used poison powder..

Chimchar was in danger..

Suddenly Jack shouted ,' chimchar use your full power to use flame wheel and spin with it..'

Chimchar listened to huim and did what he said..

The miracle appeared.. the flame burnt leech seed and poison was drawn out by the flame..

'and now use it!" Jack said..

Chimchar used flame wheel and it hit gloom..

Then gloom used ingrain for hp..

'go chimchar jump..' Jack said..

Well suddenly Jack stood up and came in the battle field.. watching this I went there and I started to watch the battle.. Battle between Jack and Mac..

Jack said,' go chimchar use dig and come out from other part.. and continue this process..'

Chimchar did what he said.. and so quickly there were many hoes I the ground..

' now go in the hole and catch the ingrain and use flame wheel..'

And after doing this gloom was hurt..plus he was burnt.. he went in one of the holes..

'chimchar quick come out and use flamethrower with pressure in a hole..'

By doing the process the flame started coming out from all the other holes.. and gloom came out burning and gloom fainted..

Like this he defeated his rest 2 pokemons torkoal and geodude using only chimchar.. and my team means Jack won the game..

Now I was 100% sure that Jack had understood how to face the world of pokemon…

I asked him,' so when do you want to battle with me?'

'after YOU win the violet city's gym..' he replied.. and soon we reached at the violet city..

**What's next find out..**


End file.
